shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sapphire/Synopsis
Plot Volume VII Sapphire spends the duration of the series roaming the Demon Realm in self-exile. Sheila mentioned to Jin that her woman's intuition told her that Sapphire is no longer in the Demon Realm. Volume VIII In the Great War, Sapphire served as an excellent Commander for the Demon Realm on the frontlines as amongst the best when it came to battle even killing several heroes from the Hero Clan with a vital role in leading their troops. During the battle, she was able to fight on par with him all the times they encountered one another on the battlefield. The next time she and Jin met, Sapphire orders her troops back so that she could fight against him one-on-one. During their intense battle, Raphaeline, one of the Ten Gods in charge of watching over the Great War intervened to inform them that the war had ended. However, Sapphire and Jin who became heated and emotional in their fight, they had attacked the goddess separately turning the battle into a three-way fight. Soon enough, a clash between these three powerful people caused an enormous dimensional distortion, which trapped them in another dimension where time flows differently than normal where they argued for a while before to figure out a way to escape where special emotioned formed between them. However, it was revealed that the dimension was the home of Fafnir, an ancient and also one of the strongest evil dragons. Upon defeating Fafnir, an exit was created for them to escape, but the three of them realized that there were twenty other Fafnir who were enraged after realizing that one of their kin had been slain. After seeing this, Jin pushed both Sapphire and Raphaeline outside of the dimension, then destroyed it so that the twenty dragons wouldn't escape. In order to save him, both demon and goddess worked together in order to reopen the distortion that trapped them in that dimension. After succeeding in their goal, they found out that Jin had already defeated all twenty of the Fafnir all by himself. The three soon become connected to one another and it soon resulted in Sapphire becoming pregnant, however, she couldn't return to the Demon Realm carrying the child of a hero. It was then that Raphaeline had suggested to transfer the unborn child into her womb and give birth to him in the Divine Realm meaning that the child would belong to all three of them. The three of them promised one another to meet again and returned to their worlds. Through his connection with Sapphire, Jin was able to establish a connection with Wilbert and Sheila arranging their truce. However, at the appointed time, Raphaeline was unable to keep her promise as she was punished for having the child of a hero and demon. Due to her desire to live a happy life with the four of them, Sapphire was unable to live with Jin and Basara without Raphaeline. After hearing about the incident in the Hero Clan caused by Basara using Banishing Shift Sapphire met Basara who was still in a state of shock about the incident after him and Jin had settled down. She soon took on the form of a human, she remained by his side and consoled him about the incident before returning to the Demon Realm after erasing his memories about meeting her. At some point, Sapphire went missing with not even Wilbert knowing anything about her whereabouts. Volume XI In the epilogue of volume XI, it's revealed that Sapphire went to the Divine Realm in an effort to save Raphaeline on her own. Ultimately she fails and the Ten Gods capture her. Category:Synopsis